Adore You
by Kashy
Summary: Rose/Scorpius -- Oh god, she liked the enemies eyes. She liked his hair, his touch, his voice. She couldn't actually like him. But slowly she starts to fall...
1. look

**Adore You**

**Disclaimer: **So not mine.

**Summary: **Oh god. She liked the enemies eyes. She liked his hair, his touch, his voice. She couldn't actually like him. But slowly she starts to fall...

* * *

_i looked at you…_

Albus was staring out the window, worrying about something he wouldn't tell me about. James probably caused his mood to go downhill again, it was always James fault when Albus suddenly because a nervous wreck.

I didn't really want to make friends, I had my cousin and that was enough for me at the moment. Sure he was being broody and not enjoying that fact that we were actually going to Hogwarts, but he was my cousin, my best friend, and nothing could change that.

The compartment door slammed open and a few giggling girls looked around. "Oh, first years," one mumbled. "Let's go find somewhere else to sit."

I watched them go, hoping that I wouldn't be like that in a few years. Albus seemed undisturbed by the noise the girls had made, meaning that something was really eating him up. "Albus," I said softly as I stood up form my seat opposite him. "I'm going to get changed into my robes now."

He nodded in reply, his eyes not leaving the scenery that was rapidly moving past us. I rolled my eyes; he could at least say something to me. I slammed the compartment door shut after me, hoping to break my cousin out of his depressing thoughts.

I walked down the carriage, listening to all the laughter that was going on in all the other compartments. Dominique quickly smiled at me as I passed before brushing me off again for her friends. I kept walking hoping to find a cousin that I liked, or somebody that I could actually talk to before I had to change into my robes and go back to Albus.

"Louis!" I called to a blonde haired boy right before he slipped into a compartment. The boy stuck his head back out and gave me a beautiful grin that all the girls loved.

"Rose!" He called back, beckoning me to him. "Why aren't you with dear little Al?"

I shrugged and told him about Albus' lack of enthusiasm and emotion. "Oh well," he said, ruffling up my hair. "Why don't you go and make new friends? There's some first years in a compartment a few down." He grinned at me again. "Talk to you later, kay?"

I nodded and he slipped back into his compartment. I took Louis' advice and headed to the compartment a few down from the he had just slipped into. Maybe if I made some friends I would actually know other people if I was sorted into anything but Gryffindor.

The door opens as I go to reach for it and a black haired boy stares at me. He's kind of good looking, with dark brown eyes that look almost like black. He crinkles his nose and glares at me slightly, before pushing past leaving me stunned and looking like a fish. "Um," I mumbled, hoping that I won't stutter and embarrass myself in front of these people. "Can I sit here?"

A small blonde girl with pink cheeks nods at me and moves over so I can sit beside her. "I'm Abbey Longbottom," the girl said as I sat down beside her. I looked at her, I knew that face. It was Alice Longbottom's face, the girl who I had only met a few times in the past.

"Alice?" I asked, wondering if it was really her.

"Yes," she said as she smiled at me. "Nice to see you again."

I giggled a little before we settled into a comfortable silence. There were two other boys and two other girls in the compartment with us. One girl was blonde, with a scowl on her face that looked like it was permanent. She glared at me and mumbled something that sounded like, "stupid Weasley girl." Obviously she knew who I was, but I didn't know her.

The other girl looked much nicer and offered me her hand when I looked at her. "I'm Tasha Johnson," she said, her round face breaking out into a small smile.

"Rose Weasley," I replied, shaking her hand. She brushed her brown hair out of her face before pulling a face at the scowling blonde girl near the window.

"Millie Nott," Tasha said. "Doesn't like people by the looks of it."

Alice laughed quietly beside me. "The other boy was Kenny Davis," she added. "Millie's just annoyed because he left her here with us."

I laughed quietly along with them, nothing was really funny but I was happy with these two girls. The boy sitting opposite me had his head buried in a book and all I could see was the top of his light brown hair. The other boy had blonde hair that was slicked back and was staring out the window like Albus had been when I left him.

He glanced up at me and our eyes met. The cool grey made me shudder; it was so unlike eyes like that to be full of so much life. I blinked and he was looking away, back out the window like that moment had never happened.

I stood and thanked Tasha and Alice for letting me sit with them, smiled at Millie and gazed at the unknown blonde boy for one last time. He didn't look up. I wanted to see his eyes again, but he didn't even look up as I slid the door shut loudly behind me.

"Way to go Scorpius," I heard Alice say, as I stood with my back against the door. "You just scared off Rose Weasley."

Scorpius. I knew that name. The unknown boy was Scorpius Malfoy, the son of the man that my father hated.

Oh god, I liked the enemies eyes.


	2. speak

**Adore You**

_i spoke to you…_

"Lys," I sighed as we walked into Potions. "If I'm not your partner again this year, I will scream."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly after a few moments, clutching her books to her chest tighter. "But I already promised Albus that I'd be his partner."

I sighed in frustration. "I'll let this slide," I told her. "But only because I know how horrible you are at this subject, and need his help, and how much you're crushing on my cousin."

"I'm not -"

"Alyssa," I said. "It's fine. Go and be with Albus, I'll just partner with someone else."

"There's only one seat left though," said Alyssa quietly. "And it's next to Malfoy."

I gulped. The last time I had any proper contact with Scorpius Malfoy was at the beginning of our first year, when I had fallen hopelessly in love with his eyes. I hadn't admitted that to anyone though, especially Albus, because I wouldn't never hear the end of it. "That's fine," I said, my voice shaking slightly. "It's perfectly fine."

"Are you sure," Alyssa said, sounding slightly concerned. "We can always make Al sit next to the Slytherin git."

"Don't be so prejudiced," I scolded her. "And we don't want to school burnt down, which will happen if those two sit next to each other."

Alyssa nodded. "If you're sure…"

"I'll be fine Lys," I said as I began to walk towards Malfoy. "Have fun with Al."

I stopped next to his desk and placed my books down hesitantly. He didn't look up at me, which frustrated me slightly. "Can I sit here?" I asked, keeping my voice as light as possible. "Everywhere else is full."

He shrugged, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. "I guess."

I went to say thankyou, but I couldn't. The words were stuck in my throat. He looked up at me now, with those amazing grey eyes that I liked so much. "You going to sit down Weasley?" he asked. "Or just stand there looking like a fish?"

I closed my mouth quickly and slid into my seat as gracefully as possible. "Um, thankyou for letting me sit here."

He shook and head. "It's not like I had a choice, was there?" He turned back to the front of the classroom, ignoring me completely.

As much as I hated to admit it, I liked his cool strong voice, no matter how rude it was being.


	3. touch

_i touched you…_

Everybody was ecstatic. The entire Gryffindor House was jumping with joy. We had just beaten Slytherin in the Quidditch Cup, which not only won us that, but we now had the most points for the House Cup too. And it would probably stay that way if James and his prankster friends didn't ruin it for us, again.

"You better not get these points taken off us again James," Albus laughed as we walked back up to the castle.

"I promise I won't," swore James as he slung his arm around young Lynn Urquhart, who had only made the team this year. "If it wasn't for little Lynn here," he said. "We wouldn't have won it any way."

"I'm not little!" She protested, jumping slightly to try and meet James' height.

"You are so little," came a deeper voice from behind us. "And I'll trust you not to be hitting on my poor second year sister Potter," Thom Urquhart continued. "It's just not right."

James took his arm off her and grinned at Thom. "Sorry mate."

"Can I hit on your sister?" asked Fred, who was just in front of us.

Thom laughed. "Go for your life, Weasley."

My younger cousin Fred grabbed Lynn's hand and raced off with her towards the castle. "Aw, Jamie lost his girlfriend," Albus teased.

"Shut up Al," James laughed, hitting his brother over the head. "Or I might just go and lose all the points we just gained."

We were all laughing by the time we entered the Great Hall, everybody was laughing actually, except for the Slytherins who all seemed to be sending the rest of the schools death glares. "Watch where you going Rose," Albus said after I ran into some tall fifth year that I recognized as one of Louis' friends. "You never know who you'll run into."

I snorted at his words. Who could I possibly run into that could be that bad?

"Rose, watch out!" Albus warned me. I turned to look at him, which was a mistake.

"Ow," I said, as I rubbed my head after I had bumped into the person that Albus was trying to warn me about. They were about a head taller then me and much stronger. They grabbed my shoulders, trying to steady me. A bolt of electricity shot through me and a look up to meet Malfoy's bewildered eyes.

"Watch it Weasley," he said calmly, using a voice I had never heard before. "A girl like you could get trampled in all this celebration."

He let go of me and began to walk off. I watched him take two steps before I turned and tripped over somebody's foot. I was cursing whoever had stuck their foot out as I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the cool, hard surface of the floor.

"You're getting clumsier Weasley," said Malfoy's voice as he caught me around the waist. "You never used to be like this."

Heat flooded to my cheeks and I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, hoping that he would disappear and I wouldn't have to stare at his smirking face. He let go of me quickly, or was pushed off me quickly. "Get off her Malfoy," Albus' voice sneered.

I opened my eyes to see the two boys glaring at each other. Malfoy turned to leave but I grabbed his hand quickly, pulling him back. "Thanks," I mumbled quietly, squeezing his hand. "I owe you."

He looked down at our joined hands. "Don't mention it." Scorpius hand slipped out from mine slowly as he walked off.

"I don't know why you thanked him," Albus said angrily.

I shook my head, looking down at my hand which had been holding his. A much as I hated to admit it, I liked the feeling of his hand in mine.

* * *

_Reviewers get an unlimited amount of cookies…_


End file.
